


Fax Me

by Coffeeaddicted5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Flirting, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, goodboylupin's RS Candy Hearts Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeeaddicted5/pseuds/Coffeeaddicted5
Summary: It's Remus' birthday and the Marauders intent to celebrate by annoying him.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: The Candy Hearts Challenge





	Fax Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sex mentioned, but not explicitly.

Remus woke up suddenly. James, Peter and Sirius were around his bed singing happy birthday at the top of their lungs, wearing absurd party hats. Remus grunted and covered his head with his pillow.

“Happy birthday, Moony!” They chorused after the song ended.

“You could have done that at a decent hour, you know” Remus mumbled, head still under his pillow.

“Come on, Moony, it’s your seventeenth birthday! You’re of age now! You can do magic whenever you want, unstoppable by the Ministry… I’m so jealous!” Sirius rambled while looking at him wishfully. 

Remus took the pillow from his head and threw it at Sirius to shut him up. James and Peter laughed and turned to him. 

“What do you want to do today, Moony?” James asked with twinkling eyes. 

“Sleep until breakfast is served at least!” Remus replied, whining once again, tugging at the covers until all of him was under them. 

“Moony, it’s nine thirty already” Peter said with a frown. 

Remus raised his head from under the covers and looked at the window with a raised eyebrow. 

“Let’s go, Moony, we can have a nap later if you want” Said Sirius with a wink towards him. Remus chuckled. 

“Ugh, just make sure neither Peter nor myself are in the room… Please” James sighed as he got up from the bed. 

“I completely agree. Make sure you check the room BEFORE you take your clothes off… I don’t want to see that again” Peter replied with a shudder. 

“Sorry, Wormtail, my boyfriend here was kind of eager to get on with this” Sirius smirked and gestured towards his abs. 

Three pillows collided with him. 

***

Upon entering the Great Hall he noticed a bunch of presents sitting on the spot he usually took at the Gryffindor table. He looked towards his friends and they all smirked at him. Suddenly, a tangle of red hair got in his face. 

“Happy birthday, Remus!”

Remus hugged Lily back just as fiercely and smiled. 

“Thank you, Lily” 

“Go on, open the presents!!!!” Sirius huffed like an impatient child and James and Peter pushed him towards the table. 

They all sat around him and looked expectant. He looked at the presents and grabbed a small envelope. 

“That’s my present!” Sirius beamed. Remus looked at him with a warm smile and opened the envelope. Inside there was a card:

Your present is in the Owlery, waiting for you to name him. 

Hope you like it, love.

S

Remus raised his head to look at Sirius, who was looking at him expectant and fiddling his hands nervously. 

“You got me an owl!?” Remus grinned.

“Well, you’re always complaining about your family’s being ancient so…” Sirius answered, biting his lip. 

“Thank you, Sirius. It’s perfect” Remus grabbed his hand across the table. 

Sirius caressed their tangled hands with his thumb, both enwrapped while looking at each other. 

“So… What are you going to name him?” Lily cleared her throat and both boys broke their stare from one another, blushing. 

“Um… I don’t know, I want it to be original, you know?” Remus replied. 

“What about Mini Moony?” Peter said, enthused. 

“Peter, it’s an owl, not a wolf” James replied, hitting Peter lightly on the back of his head. 

“What about Mail?” Sirius chipped in. 

“I kind of like that, but it’s too obvious, right?” Remus replied. 

“Ooh! I’ve got it! FAX!” Lily said. 

Remus laughed out loud at that one. It certainly was a great name. 

“Fax it is!” 

The other Marauders stood there with frowns as Lily and Remus cracked a laugh. Sirius got closer to James and whispered, “I don’t get it.” 

James shook his head, “Me neither.”

***

After breakfast, Remus and Sirius returned to the Tower to store all of Remus’ presents in his trunk while the rest enjoyed the rare sunny day out in the grounds. 

“It sounds like you’re swearing… which I kind of like” Sirius said. 

Remus chuckled, “It’s a muggleborn joke, Sirius”

“It still sounds like you’re asking someone to do the nasty, in code”

They reached the portrait hole and climbed through it. They crossed the mostly deserted Common Room and up the boy’s dormitories staircase. Upon reaching their door, Remus left his presents on top of his trunk and looked at Sirius, approaching him as he spoke. 

“Well, in that case, Padfoot… FAX ME?” 

Sirius barked a laugh and pulled him in by his tie, pressing their lips together.


End file.
